


Loki odinson

by Kely_liquid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: When Loki found out he was adopted in a different way that doesn't lead to madness
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was both excited and worried for Thor's cirinashin. He was exited for Thor for him to become king like he always wanted but he was worried because he didn't think Thor was ready but luckily he will be by his brothers side to make shore he doesn't do anything stupid. 

Loki felt some foreign magic but he couldn't place who it belongs to. Thor so his brother deep in thought. " Are you worried about something brother" Loki was pulled from his thoughts." I should be asking you that." Thor laphed Loki sighed and looked off in the distance." I have a feeling something is amiss." Thor looked at him confused." Amiss what do you mean by that this is a glorious day." Thor beamed a servant came over with there helmets. " Nice father's." " You should me taking cow." And with that they went to get ready for the coordination.

As the coordination went on Loki still could fell the foreign magic but this time it was stronger. Loki was the first to spot the frost creeping on the walls and the temperature dropped. " Frost Giants!"


	2. Something Ami's

Loki watched as Thor and father argued about how to deal with the frost Giants. In Loki's opinion his brother was acting like a child when he thow the tabal at that moment Loki desited to come out of his hiding place. 

" You should be in my present right now brother." Loki smirked " When ever is it." He walked over to Thor and sat next to him. " You should listen to what father has said." Thor reald back like he had been struck. " How can you say that those monsters got so close to the casket who knows what they would have done if they got it!" Loki didn't reached to his brothers out beast. " During your coordination I sensed a site that I didn't realize just before the frost Giants attached." 

Thor didn't listen of course and when the Warriors three and Sif came into the room Loki could have not been there at all as Thor compland to his friends but when he so the look on Thor's face he knew Thor was about to make a stupid mistake. 

" Oh no I know that face." " Where going to jotunheim." " This is madness." But again Thor didn't listen and interested his friends to go with his plan. 

Loki knew he couldn't sway Thor and his friends from this madness so as they left to go to the byfrost Loki informed a nearby guard about what was about to happen and hope they are stopped before they leave Asgard.


	3. Jotunheim

they get to Heimdall Loki stepped up to to his brother. " Let me handle this." He walked up to the gate keeper. " Greetings GateKeeper." Heimdall looked at the young prince not impressed. " You are not dressed warm enough silver tongue." Loki stepped back as Thor stepped forward." You will let us through gate keeper." Thor demanded but Heimdall went back to staring out into space. " For all these years no one has ever gotten past my gace until now." 

After an argument Himdall actually let them through when they landed onto the snowy planet Loki felt uncomfortable for some reason.

When they confirmed Laufey " you have come a long way Asgardians." This made Thor. " You must answer for the Crim's on Asgard!" Laufey just laughed. " There are traitors in Asgard." This angerd Thor even more. " How dare you insolt Asgard and my father!" " Odin is a Thief and a murderer." Before things escalate Loki steps in. " Brother look around we are saroundid." " No your place brother." But finally Laufey but then he calls Thor a princess. "Damn." 

Through out the fight Thor was acting like he was having the time of his life not caring of his friends and brother being in danger. " Don't let them tuch you!" Loki hears hugen but right after that a frost gaint grabbed his arm but instead of burning him his arm tournd blue. Both of them were shooked but Loki dispatches the Jotun quickly. " We must go!" Loki yelled at his foolish brother. " Then go!" Loki huffed and got him and the others out of the ice Palace and heading towards the bifrost sect being charged by a hulking beast and braking ice Bellow them breaking. 

When there father finally comes riding on his eight legged horse. " Father lets finish this." But father doesn't acknowledge Thor having a quick conversation with Laufey before taking them back to Asgard.


	4. Adopted

With a flash they found themselves back in the Observatory Loki went to check on the Warriors three and sif to Mack shore they live. " Why did you not fight father we could show them all not to mess with Asgard!" This yelled at there father Odin keeped his face stone cold as his eldest son yelled. " Loki take the Warriors to the healing hall." Loki knew that voice he has heard it many of time in his youth when one of his tricks when to far. " But father." Loki attempted but Odin just glard at him and with that Loki helped his friends to the healing hall leaving Odin and Thor behind. 

In the healing hall they meet with eir and Frigga. Eir got to work on both fadral stab wounds and volstagg burn while frigga fussed over her youngest son. " Oh Loki are you ok are you hurt." Loki gave her a smile. " I believe so mother but something odd did happen to me in jotohelm that I would like your opinion on thow." Frigga face grew with consern at her son's words. " Something odd?" Loki nodded and looked at his bare arm. " Yes one of the frost Giants managed to grab my arm but instead of getting burned like Volstagg it turned blue." Loki didn't notice how quite the room because even with eir sif and the warriors three in the room or how pale his mother had become.

" Oh Loki I told Odin we should have told you when you were younger this is the worst whey for you to find out." " What are you talking about mother what is father keeping from me?" Frigga looked torn but decided to continue. " When your father came back from the Jotun asgore war he came back with a baby Jotun but this Jotun was unusually small the size of   
An Asgardian baby the baby was abandoned left in the snow to die because of his small size." Frigga looked Loki strat in the eyes. " That baby was you Loki." 

The people in the room we reacting to the news in different ways Fadral was giving Loki a sympathetic, sif was angry, Hugun was looking at the floor, and Volstagg face was unreadable. But out of all of the Loki was talking it the worst he looked like he was about to cry. " What why don't he tell me?" Frigga just shook her head. " We wanted to protect you the night you became a part of our family a sevent tryed to kill you we thanked the norns that we were able to get to you in time." 

" But why would you let a monster into your home." Loki said in a broken voice Frigga acted immediately and pulled Loki into a hug. " You are not a monster Loki you are my son the moment I held you I knew you were ment to be our son." " She right Loki." Everyone was saprisd when sif spoke up. " You have saved our lives more tomes then I can count." Fadral had a bright smile on his face. " She is right my friend there is no one else I trust with my live than you you make shore we don't end up dead in out adventures you are as much of an Asgardian than any of us." At that moment Odin apperd in the room by himself. " Father where is Thor?" Loki was worried about Thor. " Thor has been Banished.


	5. Sleep

"what?" Loki was shooked his father has never done a punishment like this before especially not the the golden Prince of Asgard and it seemed like the rest of the people in the room were just as shooked as he was frigga as in stunned silence. 

Loki stepped forward to his father. " Father you must rethink this I know Thor's achins where childish but does this really require such a harsh punishment especially if the Jotun desid to declare war." Odin gave Loki a tiered look. " No Thor needs to learn an lesson that will make him a better person and my word is final." 

Loki was going to continue his argument when suddenly Odin collapsed. " Father!" Loki and frigga were at Odin side in an instant. 

They get Odin into the sleeping chambers Frigga and Loki sat by the bed while sif and the for your three stood awkwardly in the corner. " I hate seeing him like this." Loki said his voice filled with weary. " He has been putting it off for so long the healers don't know if he will wake." Frigga was just as worried. " With Odin in the odinsleep and Thor banished the burden at the throne Falls to you." Loki and the Warrior three looks shooked. " Looking with you on the throne you can bring Thor back." Sif asked but it was frigga who answered. " I'm afraid nether of us can do that Odin put a spell on thor and the only whey for ither me or Loki to break it is if we heard what spell Odin put on thor so we can only what until Thor learns whatever Odin wants him to lean." Frigga let's what she said since in. " So there is no hope for Thor then." " Don't think so low of your brother he will come back to us as well as odin." She hands Loki Odin's spear which Loki takes hesitantly. " Make us proud my sun."


	6. What do we do

Loki walked out of healing wing with the warrior three close behind him. " Loki we need to discuss what is the next step." Loki glanced around before addressing the warriors three. " Not here what until we get somewhere where no one will listen to us." 

They went through the winding hallways of the palace until they finally stopped in an area the warriors three has never seen before. " Ok we can talk freely here." Loki turned to face his friends who were confused at where they were. " What is this place?" fandral asked Loki rolled his eyes. " This is a secret place I made know one will be able to see or hear us while we are here even a magic user wouldn't be able to find it, I created this place so I can get away from Thor's loudness or being tormented by the Noble's do not tell Thor about this place." Pushing Loki's words aside to get to the task at hand. " You mentioned that you felt a strong burst of unfamiliar magic before the frost uh jotun attached?" Volstagg didn't feel right calling the jotun with Loki right there but he needed to get some answers." Yes to open a Portal from jotunheim to Asgard you need to be an incredibly powerful magic user to do it and there are going to be people who will think that I did it to take the thrown so we have, I am trusting you four because you all know I had nothing to do with this I didn't even want the thrown we need to make shore those people don't do anything drastic while father is asleep and Thor is banished." 

"Loki started packing the room the warrior three and did could practically see the gears turning in his head as the tryed to come up with what to do on top of finding out about he is a jotun. " The magic I sensed was not familiar with I know Evey Asgard magic users magic signal   
But I don't recognize this one I believe they are the ones who opened the portal and let the jotun into the vault." Loki finally stopped his pacing and looked directly at his friends the only people who he can trust right now. " I need all of you to keep your heads down and your eyes and ears open for anything suspicious that mite help us find the rough magic user or if any of the nobols try to do something stupid." They all nodded but then fandral spoke up. " And what will you be doing Loki?" Loki sighed. " I will be trying to not go to war with jotunheim, try and figure out where the magic came from and I will be informing Thor what has been going on."


	7. Brother..?

After the son of Cole left Thor set alarm with his own thoughts. " I'd thought he would never leave?" Thor shoot his head up and sitting in the chair in front of him was his brother Loki he was wearing midgardian clothes a black suit,shirt, and tie.

" Brother! How is Asgard, did father let me back, are the frost Monsters attaching Asgard." Thor didn't notice Loki flinch at the last question. " Father fell into the Odin sleep after your banishment and the healers don't know if he will wake. The jutun are angry with the death of there people we are on the threat of war." This news crushed father mite not wake and frost Giants are going to attack all because of him then idea popped into his head. " You are acting king you can lift my banishment and we can stop those monsters!" Loki flinched again and Thor also did not noticed to rapped up in his head. 

But Loki shook his head. " The only why to break Odin's spell is for either me or mother have heard what he had said." Loki trald off and Thor knew like wasn't there when Odin said the spell so he can't undo it." I'm sorry thor." Thor shook his head. " The warriors 3 and I are working to find out the sorceress who let the jutun into the volt, but there are already rumors that I did it so I could take the throne so we are also looking out for that to." Thor was in shook. " What do you mean Loki you had nothing to do with this you tryed to stop us from doing it and father's decision to banish me was not your fault how could they think that after all the times you saved me and everyone else!" 

Loki sighed. " I know you were dense but the people of Asgard never particularly likes me especially the nobles and if I had didn't go with the warriors three and sif before your banishment they would think the same." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. There was a moment of silence before Loki spoke up again. " I need to leave to talk with the jutun and find the sorceress please Thor try to figure out what Odin wants you to learn so you can come back." Thor nodded. " Ok brother please be careful and don't stress yourself to much." And with that Loki disappointed into thin air leaving Thor with a lot to think about.


	8. Amora

As Loki was updating Thor on the situation sif and the warrior three was looking into who could be behind the jotun attach. As sif entered the dinning hall she is approached by a woman she has never seen before, she has long golden hair, blue eyes, pale skin, she had on green armor that was from the vineyard. " Greetings lady sif I am Amora and I would like to speak with you." Sif was cautious of this woman because behind this woman's beautiful appear sif could see the viper underneath. " I have never seen you before lady Amora where did you come from." This seems to surprise Amora but she quickly recovered. " I was born in asgard but I grew up in vaner and I came here for thor's coronation, it is a shame that the monsters put a stop to it." Sif nodded but cringes internally thinking of Loki. 

" Yes it is but Loki is looking into it." At the mention of the dark prince a sharp smile appeared on her face. " Yes it is interesting that the weak prince just so happens to get the thrown after Thor was banished." Sif narrowed her eyes. " What are you implying lady Amora." Amora put up her hands in a defensive way. " I'm just saying everyone knows Loki is to weak to win in a far fight I wouldn't put it past him to pull something like this to get Thor banished and to take the throne for himself." 

Sif put her hand on the hilt of her sword. " Loki has been my friend since we were children, he has saved me the warriors 3 and even Thor more times then I could count." Amora just smiled. " Of course just keep what I said in mind." And with that Amora turned around and disappeared into the crowd.


	9. Laufey

After Loki talked to Thor he went to Jotunhim to try prevent war and find out who let the jotun into the vault. But Loki felt uneasy he was going to meet his birth father the one who abandoned him because he was a runt. " don't let your fellings cloud your judgment your majesty." Loki looked at the gate keeper." So you knew?" Heimdoll nodded." Nothing gets back my eyes when you get to Jotunhim you will be excluded to the palace by Laufey sons." So not only will Loki meet his blood father but also his blood brothers." Lovely." 

As Loki as the light of the byfrost fated the baron world of Jotunhim stood before him was two large jotun." I am Farbaui son of laufey and this is my brother utgaroar don't try anything asgardian scum." Loki though it was best not to say anything and followed his blood brothers through the slow covered land. When they finally made it to the palace Loki could finally take a look at the place the ice was caved beautifully. When they entered the throne room Loki was face to face with laufey he was just as Intimidating as ever Loki still can't imagine that he was related to him.

" what are you doing here asgardian runt." Loki internally flinches at runt worried that laufey knew his true Heritage." I am just here to apologize for my brothers actions and to let you know that father has banished him only to return when he learns his lesson also to find out if you know who let them jotun's i the vault." Laufey didn't looked pleased at all." There is meanders of Asgard that even though they look Beautiful they are vipers on the inside, also Odin didn't do enough to punish his unruly son he stormed into my would looking for a fight and killed mainly of my people." Loki shifted a little before answering." I want to avoid a war king laufey can we talk." Laufey laughs." I know you you are Loki all you tell are lies if you really want to avoid war give us back the casket of ancient winters and Thor so we can give him a proper punishment." Loki could tell that Thor would not survive this punishment." We will have to discuss this later."


End file.
